Familia
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Nunca le había gustado hurgar en sus recuerdos, en especial los de su familia. Amaba a su madre, pero no eran una familia de dos. Él también estaba ahí.


**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual extendida: **_Devil May Cry_ es propiedad de Capcom. Yo no obtengo remuneración económica alguna por mi trabajo

**Notas de Secretos: **Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de incursionar en este Fandom. Espero no ser una decepción. Éste es un bosquejo de un momento en la vida de Dante. Lean y, espero sea de su agrado. Quizás haya un poco de OoC justificado.

* * *

**Familia**

~Memorias de un secreto~

Cada vez que se ponía a hurgar en sus memorias, cosa que no hacía con mucha frecuencia, un discreto aire de nostalgia se exhibía en su rostro. No algo muy notorio, claro está, pero se exhibía como el estigma de un sentimiento que no lograba comprender del todo. Era casi como si un resquicio de la humanidad, que diariamente se concentraba en relegar a un espacio de su baúl personal de recuerdos de antaño, trasminara y se dejara caer en su pálido rostro segregando momentáneamente a su indiferencia habitual. Por eso, a Dante Sparda no le gustaba recordar.

Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones su mente se desprendía del pragmatismo y la simpleza de la comida o de los demonios para concentrarse en aquellos puntos álgidos que tanto le pesaban recordar, pero que inexorablemente seguía cargando consigo sin la posibilidad de arrancarlos de su vida. Generalmente, esta seguidilla de reflexiones ocurría en el momento exacto que dejaba la vigilia para dejarse llevar en brazos por Morfeo. Cuando no lograba discernir la realidad de la ficción, ni el presente del pasado. En ese lapso donde todo se volvía una masa neblinosa que arremolinaba todos sus incongruentes pensamientos y él dejaba de tener noción de sí. En esos momentos, solamente, se dedicaba un minuto a los recuerdos que le aprisionaban cada día; a las épocas en que, tal vez por única ocasión en su longevo existir, se había sentido verdaderamente feliz.

Su madre era hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto, con sus largos cabellos rubios meneándose al sol y una sonrisa que no reflejaba melancolía por muchas adversidades que tuviese que atravesar. Siempre dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí por él y por su hermano, a mostrar entereza incluso cuando no le quedaba fuerza para sostener su mancillada alma. Eva era una mujer perfecta, un ángel que regalaba amor a los dos niños que había parido, inclusive cuando fuesen el producto de un demonio como Sparda. A los ojos de su hijo, ella era la única portadora de una felicidad sin prejuicios. Un ángel para aquellos renegados de la Luz.

Cada vez que la recordaba, su corazón se estremecía con una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia, pero a la vez cargando y entremezclándose con los recuerdos de eterna felicidad que había compartido a su lado. Porque su madre lo había dotado de todos los rasgos humanos y de un corazón que distaba, como él se esforzaba en creer, de los demás demonios que buscaban destruirlo todo. Y, a la vez, durante lo que ahora parecía una breve ilusión, de una familia.

Pero habría sido egoísta pensar que todo aquello sólo había sido obra de su progenitora. Para nada, y eso era lo que punzaba cual herida abierta en el corazón de Dante. Lo que ennegrecía esos recuerdos que ya no eran felices: Su familia no había sido de dos, sino de tres, porque _él _también estaba allí, por mucho que le pesase ahora la sola mención de su nombre: Vergil.

A _él_ le costaba trabajo recordarlo. No porque no pudiera, sino porque incluso ahora, tanto tiempo después, era doloroso hacerlo. Era el hermano que se había decidido por las sombras, por la venganza y los sentimientos ruines; el que dormía cada noche aferrado de las abyectas intenciones de erigirse como el más poderoso, el que vivía diariamente en una orgía relegando a segundo plano todas las enseñanzas que su madre les había inculcado a los dos. Y aunque Dante siempre lo había negado ante los demás y ante sí, detrás del repudio que le profesaba y del desprecio que sentía en ese momento, no podía evitar recordarlo como el hermano con el que creció y con quien compartió la etapa más feliz de su vida. Cuando para dos niños no existían ni el Bien ni el Mal, y mucho menos la necesidad de tomar bandos contrarios.

Sin embargo, sabía que desde que se había ido, él no tenía más hermano. Tenía un enemigo, un partidario del Inframundo al que tenía que destruir. Ya no habría más Eva que les sonriera o besara sus heridas cuando se raspaban, ni más horas de juegos cerca del lago, ni peleas triviales que se arreglaban con un _"Lo siento" _y la promesa de no volverlo a hacer. Sabía que cuando volvieran a verse, todo acabaría.

Porque los gemelos Sparda habían muerto en el momento de elegir bandos. Ahora sólo quedaban Dante y Vergil, dos enemigos que habían nacido de la madre, criados en la misma familia y separados por decisiones que sólo culminarían cuando el otro dejase de respirar. Ya no eran hermanos, eran dos demonios nacidos para destruirse.

* * *

**Notas de Secretos: **Bien, quizás pueda parecer un poco radical. Estoy segura que lo parece x'D pero busqué adentrarme en una relación tan complicada como la de Dante y Vergil. Salir un poco de esa imagen desinteresada e indiferente de Dante para explorarlo un poco más. Él ama a su mamá y la visión de una familia debió ser importante para él en la infancia.

Además, situar en algún espacio a los dos hijos de Sparda como niños (que lo fueron) me ayudó a situarme más en la cabeza de Dante. Lamento si quedó OoC. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?


End file.
